A Russian Case
Read also: A Russian Case Dialogues A Russian Case (Case #5) is the fifth case of the game. Case Background The victim was Anton Levin, who was the head of the Russian mafia and was found sitting dead in his restaurant. The killer was his son, Mikhail Levin. Mikhail killed Anton after he discovered that his father was having an affair with his girlfriend, Eva Coleman. It was later revealed that the victim had also got Eva impregnated which had angered Mikhail even more. Victim *'Anton Levin' (found dead in his restaurant, sporting strange wounds on his head) Murder Weapon *'Meat Tenderizer' Killer *'Mikhail Levin' Suspects mk.PNG|Mikhail Levin tono marcono.PNG|Tony Marconi kolmen eve.PNG|Eva Coleman inorman polis.PNG|Bart Williams oreoeoeoeooeoe.PNG|Dimitri Balanchine Killer's Profile *The killer's height is 6'00" (1.83m).'' *The killer has scratches. *The killer uses hand sanitizer. *The killer wears a gold chain. *The killer speaks Russian. Crime Scenes crime-scene-1.png|Dining Room crime-scene-4.png|Tables crime-scene2.png|Mikhail's Apartment 5 - Russian Case - Living Room.jpg|Living-room crime-scene-3.png|Sewers Sewers Conduit.png|Sewers Conduit Steps '''Chapter 1:' *Investigate Dining Room. (Clues: Victim's Body, Smashed Phone) *Autopsy the victim's body. (18:00:00) *Examine Smashed Phone. (Result: Unlock Code) *Analyze Smashed Phone. (03:00:00) *Ask Marconi about the picture. *Talk to Mikhail Levin. *Investigate Mikhail's Apartment. (Clue: Cartoon Pieces) *Examine Cartoon pieces. (Result: Pregnancy Test Box) *Ask about Mikhail's girlfriend. *Talk to Eva Coleman. *Go to Chapter 2. (2 stars) Chapter 2: *Talk to Bart. *Investigate Sewers. (Clues: Wallet, Gold Watch) *Examine Wallet. (Result: Invoice) *Talk to Tony Marconi. *Analyze Invoice. (03:00:00) *Talk to Dimitri Balanchine. *Investigate Tables. (Clues: Ledger, Bloody Napkin) *Analyze Ledger. (06:00:00) *Inquire into Marconi's shady business. *Examine Bloody Napkin. (Result: Blood Sample) *Analyze Blood Sample. (03:00:00) *Examine Gold Watch. (Result: Strand of Hair) *Analyze Strand of Hair. (03:00:00) *Ask Eva about her relationship with Anton. *Go to Chapter 3. (2 stars) Chapter 3: *Investigate Living Room. (Clues: Hand Sanitizer, Card) *Examine Card. (Result: Phone Number) *Analyze Phone Number. (00:30:00) *Make Bart squeal. *Ask Mikhail about Eva's affair. *Make Dimitri talk. *Investigate Sewers Conduit. (Clues: Gold Chain, Meat Tenderizer) *Examine Gold Chain. (Result: Blood Residues) *Analyze Blood Residues. (06:00:00) *Analyze Meat Tenderizer. (06:00:00) *Analyze Complaint Record. (06:00:00) *Arrest the Killer. *Go to Additional Investigation. (1 star) Additional Investigation: *Check on Bart Williams. *Investigate Sewers Conduit. (Clue: Broken Action Figure) *Examine Broken Action Figure. (Result: Action Figure) *Analyze Action Figure. (03:00:00) *Give Bart his doll back. (Reward: 50 XP) *Check on Eva Coleman. *Investigate Mikhail's Apartment. (Clue: Locked Safe) *Examine Locked Safe. (Result: Unlock Code) *Examine Safe. (Result: Chain Bracelet) *Give Eva Anton's bracelet. (Reward: Russian Brooch) *Talk to Dimitri about the food poisoning situation. *Investigate Dining Room. (Clue: Leftovers) *Examine Leftovers. (Result: Food Sample) *Analyze Food Sample. (03:00:00) *Tell Dimitri about the analysis results. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Next Case. (1 star) Trivia *This is the only case that has all the suspects with the same height. *This case, Family Blood, The Scent of Death, Murder on Campus and The Haunting of Elm Manor are the only cases in which the victim and the killer are relatives. Category:Cases Category:Industrial Area Category:Cases of Grimsborough